User talk:Doom Vroom
Welcome! I'll respond to every comment that I see, if I miss you then it isn't because I'm ignoring you, but that I didn't see it. Please be kind and respectful to the other users that post on this page. Archive 1 Greetings Archive 2 Besmirched Archive 3 Japanese Archive 4 Murica Reply ro "Leprecahn" message Thanks! I was trying to covey that line as if she was saying that while angry. Did you get that vibe? If not, how could I covey it better? --[[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 21:30, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "I got that" message Well I'm glad that I made it adaquate enough for the reader to understand that she wasn't a happy camper. So I went to an event at my local art museum that had an "Alice in Wonderland" theme where one of the activities was to use patterns from other pieces in the museum as things you would trace onto an image of a tea cup, saucer,rtc. They had other activities going on in other parts of the museum that were also fun. As you can tell, I'm an Alice in Wonderland junkie who can't get enough of the story! I joined a book club at one of the libraries in my state. This month's theme is fanfiction so I chose the story "Down The Rabbit Hole" as my piece of fanfiction. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 05:17, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Reply to 'Random Stuff' Message Okay, so first things first, I'm so sorry if I'm posting this wrong. I'm insanely new to this, and I seriously have no idea how to do most of the things I've seen around here. I'm sorry for the late reply, but as I said in my introduction blog, I get scared about doing things if I think I'm doing them wrong. To answer your first question, no, I haven't read On Writing, but I would be interested in doing so. I'm really glad that people are supportive here, because I've found it hard to find people who don't care about my sexuality. I don't get it, I mean this is 2015, why can't people just accept that we all aren't the same? Yes! I sound like a mouse when talking to a stranger. Hell, sometimes I get quiet when talking to someone I've known for years, but haven't seen in a while. I'm like this with even my family, the family from out of town at least. It's sad, really. That I can't even talk to my own sister because she's lived out of town for a lot of my life. Though she's been back for three months and I can at least have some conversation with her. PastaMeCreepy (talk) 22:17, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :That's my plan! I'm not good with coding as it is, and I really can't find in-depth articles explaining how coding works here. I do, but not a very awesome one. :Hm, I might just search it up and order it. When I get the money that is, which is very hard to come by. I literally can't work and when I try to explain the reason why to the people around me, they just say 'get over it' and 'move on' which isn't fair to me at all. :I agree completely when it comes to people not liking those different from them. I've always been one of those people who doesn't care what you look like, or who you love, just treat me with respect and we'll be good. Although, maybe the fact that I don't talk and I hide is what scares people off, who knows? :It does make life so much harder than it needs to be. As I previously said, the whole 'get over it' thing, it's not so easy. I don't think many people get that it's literally a sickness that takes time to over come with just one person. I may get used to a person in time, but if you just throw me into a crowd of people and tell me to 'get over it' I'm likely to have a panic-attack that results in a heart-attack. :Anime? Oh my, you have no idea. I discovered Anime when I was twelve, and I fell in love. The first Anime I ever watched was Naruto, which will always be considered my favorite. I don't get the hate it receives, but I guess everyone has different tastes, eh? I've never seen WataMote, but I would definitely give it a chance. Any other suggestions? I've been meaning to make a list of must see Anime, because I've seen so many already. PastaMeCreepy (talk) 05:09, September 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Recently got my prepaid Paypal if that counts. I haven't had the luck of using it though, as you need money on the card first. Yes, I mean my Social Anxiety. It has been my demise in the whole job department. Though, then again, maybe it's not just that... I once made it through a job interview, I managed to talk and smile, I played off my panic-attack swimmingly. You know what stopped me from getting the job? My weight. ::The guy who interviewed me must have thought I was out of ear-shot, but sadly for me, I wasn't. It was the first job interview I ever had, and I guess it just made everything worse. Oh, crap. Am I talking too much? I do this a lot, just let me know if I'm giving too much detail on things you don't care about. ::It's not dumb, believe me. It's something that helps you, and I think everyone with Social Anxiety needs something like that to help them too. Maybe I can find some way, like you did, to make it easier. If I do that, I can finally do something with my life. While I want to be a writer, it isn't paying the bills right now. ::I actually made an account, cecekisskiss, to be exact. Of course that was like ten minutes ago, but it looked interesting, and I couldn't resist signing up. Hm, I've never heard of My Anime List, but I'm definitely signing up for that when I get the chance. It looks like it keeps things organized, and I really need some organization in my life right now. I am the least organized person I know. I once mixed up a twenty chapter book I wrote. Chapter ten was on top, and the last chapter was chapter four. It literally took me at least two hours to sort through. Haha. PastaMeCreepy (talk) 06:18, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, I've noticed that a lot of people who hire, are the same. They're pretty mean about things, and think they're above people. I don't believe anyone is better than anyone, simple as that. Maybe I'm better suited working in the back, like running inventory or something. I didn't finish high-school, sadly, so there aren't many options for me. :::Yeah, my middle school locker was a mess. I remember when my brother opened my locker once, it wasn't pretty. My teachers hated the way I organized, literally hated it. I remember a lot of my teachers calling me out on it, some even yelled. I'll go and check that message now! Thank you for the recommendations, by the way. :::I have a question for you. It may seem stupid, but it's one of the reasons I haven't made any edits to any creepypastas yet. How does editing work? By that I mean, can I edit any story that I see mistakes in? I get that this is a place to edit and make improvements, but I feel as though I'm intruding. More so, I don't want to get in trouble for doing something wrong. I'm sure it's covered somewhere, but it would be nice to hear from someone personally. PastaMeCreepy (talk) 08:36, September 19, 2015 (UTC) It's fine if you don't reply to me right away, as you've said before, we have lives. Besides, I'm a patient person and I don't freak out if someone doesn't talk to me right away. I haven't really met any nice people who hire others. I remember calling after giving an application and I was chewed out for calling the wrong number. It was the number I was given by them to call, if I wanted to check up. Needless to say, I didn't call again. I'm indifferent about things anyway and if I get cussed out and hung up on for one little mistake, that is not someone I want to work for. I'm actually making my list now, and once I'm done, I'll give you the link to it. I hope they do! I love watching new Anime, but I'll admit that I have a lot of tastes. Some Anime that I like, other people seem to despise. It's weird really, but it's fine, I love what I love. :) Don't worry, I come from a lot of communities like that. People from the outside would probably run from some of the sites I've been on. Only they run because they think no one is friendly, whenever the people on the site were only joking around. Okay, good. I was wondering that before I started editing things around here. It's weird though, I commented on that new thread about the JtK contest and my text is grey while all the other text is white. Is that what it looks like only to me? I've read everything I've needed to read, but I don't think that was covered. Sorry if I'm bugging you with questions. PastaMeCreepy (talk) 23:33, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :I wanted to do that so bad, but I couldn't get the words out. My sister took the phone from me because she wanted to, but the woman hung up before she could say anything. Exactly what I ranted about the minute it was over, which caused my sister to fall into a fit of giggles. She enjoys when I rant, because I rant pretty hard. I curse, and I mean I curse a lot. Mostly when I'm angry, not so much in a more professional setting. Thank you, and I want to say the same to you. Some day, maybe we can concure Social Anxiety, at least I hope so. :I'm the same way! I'll try anything, and if I don't like it, I'll simply move on. I also love romantic comedies the best, but I've always been a fan of romance. Probably how I escape the torture of not having a relationship of my own, but maybe that's wrong, because I've loved romantic comedies since I started watching Anime. That was when I wasn't even interested in dating. Haha. :That's good to hear, because while I can take teasing, I can't take flat out hate. Breaks a person down, even the strongest of people can be brought down by the pain hate brings. :Good thing, that. I thought I did something wrong and started to freak out. I thought maybe my comment was removed and only I could see it or something. Good to know that I didn't do something wrong. :I always knew that writing wasn't the easiest thing in the world, but man, I never thought I would have this much trouble writing a Creepypasta. Did you have trouble writing your first one? PastaMeCreepy (talk) 01:28, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::It's funny, but I'm the same way. I don't exactly watch romance movies, per se. I read romance novels, and romance Manga. The only romance I usually watch is Anime, or it it happens in TV shows. Don't get me wrong, I'm one of those people who ships two characters, but I don't go over board with it. ::Good, it's better to eliminate the problem if it occurs more than once. I would have done the same thing, because while I don't believe in banning people for the heck of it, being hateful is a good reason to do so. ::I'm glad, because I've had my problems with admins in the past. Of course it wasn't on Wikia in the slightest, but I've run across a lot of admins who're power hungry. If someone disagrees with them, it's a ban. If someone says something they don't like, it's a ban. If someone believes in something different from them, it's a ban. There are more examples, but too many to write here. I'm really glad we don't have admins like that here. ::Well, in the beginning I was going for something like this: Someone has been taking girls out of a small town called 'Bodge Township' for three years, but hasn't been caught. The events that took place were being told by the best friend of one of the victims. That was as far as I got with the idea, and then I scraped it because it didn't feel good enough. I've actually decided to use my own fears as ideas: Children, spiders, losing people I love, being alone, crowds of people, and being invisible. Not all in one Creepypasta, but I do want to use my own fears against me. ::Maybe that's stupid though, but I think it's worth a try. PastaMeCreepy (talk) 03:49, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Museum" message Really? I didn't know you could rip off a museum What is it a rip off of? The Louve? New York Natural History Museum? Or do you mean that it cost too much? Anyway, I'm stuck on transitions after the scene where Kristy becomes nervous about the roads being narrow. After that, she starts to increase the pace of her walk, her breating increases, and the music starts to build up to a jump scare. When the jumpscare happens, Erika will knock on the protagonist's door and she screams a bit at the same time Kristy does. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 16:55, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Good questions Honestly, considering the proposal passes, I think what's going to be sought after is a quality re-make, not so much a spin-off. With that said, think about Rob Zombie's remake of Halloween, or the re-makes of Nightmare on Elm Street and Friday the 13th. Those movies took much of the existing content and filled in questions that were never resolved from the originals, or patched up errors and cliches. I would believe that this is what wil be looked for in this contest. (I plan to submit an entry myself, so this is by no means "my contest") and I think we'll have a much better understanding of the expectations once we decide to go live with it. In fact, we still need a few judges to step up and volunteer. Right now I would say go ahead and take some creative license, but keep in mind, the idea isn't for a spin-off, but rather to produce a quality telling of the story that could be housed here on this site. I know you're up to the task, and I have full faith that, should this contest happen, you'll bring your best and give everyone a run for their money. Banningk1979 (talk) 01:12, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Explanation" message No dinosaur bones? No dinosaurs? No clips of Rob Walker from the Nostalgia Critic saying "I'm a dinosaur" either? That's one terrible museum! So for the transition, I want it to flow but I don't want to use a transition word or phrase that I already used previously ( i. e As, When, Then, After, At that time/moment, etc). Maybe something like " Kristy had immediately hastened her stride and the background music was becoming louder and faster." I've been trying to cut down repetitive transions in the story. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 03:51, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Reply to 'Story' Message Thank you for the tips, those are questions I'm going to ask myself everytime I write. They're important, and while they aren't those questions exactly, I do ask myself certain questions after I'm done writing something. And if one of the answers don't add up, I usually go back and read the whole thing, making major edits as I do. Hm, that's a good idea, actually. The Quality Standards are quite intimidating, so I keep scraping anything I write. I can handle the Creepypasta being deleted, believe me, but my goal is for it not to get deleted. I'm thinking about making this Creepypasta happen, but I know it's going to take time. I'll most definitely post in the Writer's Workshop before adding it to the main site, as I want all the help I can get. I just know that a lot of things are considered cliche here, and it overwhelms me sometimes. What if something in my story is a little too cliche? I'm going to check out some of your Creepypastas later on tonight, because they seem really interesting. PastaMeCreepy (talk) 05:01, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :Believe me, I used to be horrible with grammar. Sometimes I think I still need to work on it, but I'm glad that it passes as good. :) I'm happy about that, because I was thinking the same thing. Cliches are pretty much everything, and it just takes talent to make them unique again. Thank for the advice and the offer! I'll be sure to take you up on it, don't worry. :) And it's no problem at all! :You know, I'd like to thank you for messaging me in the first place. It was honestly needed at the time, because I was seriously feeling a little lost. Who knew a simple message could make you feel more at home. :I think the only thing I'm really going to suck at is titles, because I really suck at making up titles. :) PastaMeCreepy (talk) 06:37, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::My titles are usually one or three words, and I try to keep it that way. I found a story that gave the whole story away in the title. I didn't read it, because I already knew what was going to happen. That is what I try to avoid, honestly. ::Oh, and by the way, this is the link to my anime list. http://myanimelist.net/animelist/cecekisskiss Don't laugh, some of my interest are those of a child. Then again, I may be out of my kid years, but I think I will always be a child at heart. :) PastaMeCreepy (talk) 06:04, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :::I think I remember trying to watch The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya once, but it was when my computer had to be in the living room. No one in my family at the time understood my love for Anime, so all they would do was harass me because of it. Which resulted in shutting the computer screen of in the middle of an episode, or anything else they could think of to distract me and laugh when I got mad about it. I have mean siblings, though I love them. :::I'll put it on my plan to watch list, though. I remember being interested, but by the time I was allowed to have my desktop in my room again, I forgot all about it. I was pretty dumb about the internet when I was younger, because I believed every one about everything back then. I wasn't dumb, I was flat out stupid, which is why I wasn't allowed to have anything close to a computer in my room. Hah, so glad I grew up and started thinking about things in a smarter way. :::I thought the default style of the list was boring, so I investigated the forum area. One thing I've learned from forums, is that most of them have a creative corner for people who like to design graphics. You can use a premade or you can create your own using CSS codes. And because I don't understand CSS, I simply used a premade that someone offered up for free. It's pretty cool, actually. If you want, I can send you to the place I got mine from. They have tutorials on how to get a premade up and running, but if you would rather make your own... I wish you luck on your difficult journey. Haha. :) PastaMeCreepy (talk) 06:45, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Transitions" message Ooh! That sounds good. I might try that and add a couple of things to it. No pictures on the walls either? What's the name of this museum? Murica's Museum of Not Giving a Fuck? [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 14:13, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Hometown" message Lol! It should be. So I took your description and modified it a bit. Here's what I got: "At the thought of being run over by a car, Kristy hastened her stride and the background music became more audible and gradually increased its tempo." I think that's pretty good for what I'm trying to do. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 17:35, September 20, 2015 (UTC)